


The bogeyman's in my bed

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Monster Anatomy, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Just a run-of-the-mill night with your shadow-specter boyfriend. ... Well, that is, if you consider being screwed senseless by a plethora of tentacles while your boyfriend envelops you whole normal.





	

Most days Gabriel spent alone, draped across the living room sofa, allowing daytime television to numb his mind until the hours seemed to simply fly by. A glorified _housewife_ , was what he was nowadays-- to absolutely no one's surprise, Overwatch had no intention of reinstating him as a member, despite the fact that he and Jack had rekindled their long-suffering flame.

Gabriel wasn't even offended by their scrutiny, honestly; they had every right to hate, to distrust him. Hell, if they _had_ been willing to accept him as a member of their reformed motley superhero crew after all that he'd done, Gabriel probably would've _laughed_ , right in their faces.

So, on the days that Jack--  _Soldier: 76_ , sorry-- ran the operations (on their beloved monkey mascot's days off, Gabriel presumed), Gabriel stayed at home, doing his damnedest not to simply die of boredom. Soap operas were only stimulating for so long, and it wasn't like he could even waste time jerking off anymore-- he _tried_ looking at porn on the first couple days he'd spent solo, the nasty kind of stuff he'd never get away with watching if Jack was hovering over his shoulder, but masturbation wasn't all it was cracked up to be anymore.

Having a body constantly in degenerative flux just _did_ that to a guy's libido, apparently.

Gabriel sighed, trailing a clawed hand down his partially formed abdomen, comfortable in his nudity only because Jack wasn't here to see him. Yeah, of _course_ they'd fucked already, hard and fast and halfway through the first time they'd come to blows after all those years spent apart; of course they'd fucked _since_ officially getting back together, too, but Gabriel was skittish, refused to take his mask off unless they were in the dark, let alone remove the rest of his constricting armor.

It wasn't like Jack himself hadn't changed over the years, but, _shit_ , at least he was still _human_. Jack had gone handsomely white while Gabriel had become some kind of beast, a shadowy specter, a god-fucking-damned _bogeyman_. 

"What I wouldn't give for a couple of wrinkles," Gabriel murmured, reaching up to trace the edges of his mouth-- and all of the razor-sharp, much-too-long fangs contained within.

Having Gabriel confined to Jack's shitty apartment _was_ a way to keep an eye on "Reaper"-- thus why most protestations died down pretty quickly. Jack had long since lost his patience for debates and arguments; this put only himself in danger, if any, not anyone else, so they had no right to complain. Honestly, the most dangerous thing that had happened since they had... re-moved in together was they had nearly come to blows over the fucking _cable_ bill.

How domestic. He remembered fighting about that decades ago. ( _You're fucking old, Jackie_.)

They had settled into something of a... routine, if you could call it that. ... Maybe. Sometimes. Gabriel didn't seem to know what to do with himself, and when he got really bored, well-- it was _Jack_ that had to deal with it. Or when he got frustrated, or angry, or-- god forbid he ever suggest it-- depressed. Whenever he came home, Gabriel seemed like a restless dog left alone all day, either about to become incredibly clingy or violent with him depending on his mood; and he still refused to remove that stupid skull- excuse him, _owl--_ mask, no matter what they were doing.

Jack, with his ruined vision, attempted to see what Gabriel hid in the dark with his fingers and his mouth, but the shape never seemed to stay the same; he would have disconcertingly too many teeth, or a tongue longer than what Jack remembered, or it took him a bit too long to find his eyes to touch before Gabriel would grab his wrist. He was tired of the secrecy; even if Gabriel hated the way he looked thanks to whatever it was Angela had done to save his life, he was not going to deal with sitting at a breakfast table with a man in a goddamn bone owl mask.

Though maybe the naked man comprised of black, oily smoke and teeth was _a little_ fucking weird. Did this count as being naked? "...I'm home."

At the unexpected intrusion, Gabriel bolted upright, black tendrils wrapping tightly around his naked body until there was nothing left of him to gawk at but impenetrable darkness. "You're _early_ ," the billowing mass of shadows on the couch announced, Gabriel's voice seemingly coming from all angles of the room at once. "I didn't think you were coming home until tonight." Another pause, the kind that was more accusatory than awkward; Gabriel's shape had all but disappeared in his attempt to obscure himself, as if Jack hadn't seen him nude a hundred, a thousand times before. "Until much _later_ tonight." The sun _had_ already set, according to the window that Gabriel hadn't bothered looking at in hours-- he simply hadn't noticed until just now.

Too distracted by titillating reality television to bother checking his surroundings, apparently. When the fuck had he become so _lazy_? Being a stay-at-home wife really _wasn't_ for him, was it. "... Good day at the office, ' _honey'_?" What else was he supposed to say, when Jack seemed determined to stand in the doorway and _stare_ , like he couldn't quite figure out what he'd just accidentally walked in on? 

Jack might have been mostly blind without his visor on-- but he _had_ it on right now _,_ and he was quick enough to see that overly wide mouth shut and disappear, watch the only vaguely humanoid shape vanish in the 'smoke' that made up Gabriel's... body. What was left of it. "Hardly early coming home," there was an almost amused tone to his gravelly voice, reaching up to detach his mouthpiece from his visor, revealing his own scars; the pinkish flesh tugging at the whole left side of his mouth and nose. "Christ, Gabriel."

Oh, he was gonna get a punch in the nose; it would probably be worth it. "You're skittish enough that I'd almost call you _shy."_

Almost theatrically on cue, and to no one's surprise whatsoever, the shape on the couch shifted, reforming itself into the man that was Jack's longtime lover right before lunging halfway across the room and invading the old soldier's personal space. "Oh, yeah, _tease_ me, Jack." Gabriel's skin was only visible in patches, musculature on his chest and abdomen here and there-- other than that, the man was positively beastly, a thing of nightmares made up of living shadows, with a face that _wasn't_ a face, barely inches away from Jack's own. " _Bait_ the fucking monster, why don't you."

Clawed fingers dragged across the ugly scars on Jack's weathered face; Gabriel knew he was blowing this out of proportion, but, _hell_ , the two of them practically _lived_ for arguments these days.

It was the only kind of passion either old soldier still knew how to ignite in the other, after all. _What a pathetic pair we are--_ "Because you're  _so_ much prettier than me now, right?"

Milky-blue eyes rolled behind the visor, but Jack still drank in the sight like a starving man, despite himself; _there_ were planes and textures and colors he knew, despite being cracked and marred with blackness. There were so many replies on the tip of his tongue that he didn't know which one to let go;  _yeah, we're both hideous now, huh,_ and _I was_ always _prettier than you, Gabe_ and-- "What monster?"

The stupidest, cheesiest one let off first. _Good job, Morrison._ "We're _both_ ugly old monsters, then. Sue me for being curious as to what happened to you." Jack's gloved hand found what he assumed to be Gabriel's cheek in the angry, boiling mess that was his lover's face.

What could only be described as snaking, visibly displeased tendrils shot off and out of Gabriel's body at that snide comment, his fluctuating shape twisting this way and that, almost akin to an animal raising its haunches in an attempt to look more intimidating. "So you've got a couple scars," Gabriel did his damnedest to rein himself in, shadows spooling around Jack's ankles almost out of reflex-- like Gabriel's body ached to return the irritatingly gentle touch Jack so easily offered him. "Big deal. _You're_ still whole. Still _human_." Nowadays, with everything that'd happened since the Omnic Crisis, Gabriel supposed that being strictly human wasn't all that important anymore-- not to _young_ people, anyway.

_He_ , however, was old and bitter, so being decidedly _in_ human was still a pretty major turn-off. "... 'Sides," Gabriel pressed his thumb into the part of Jack's gum that was exposed due to the scarring on his mouth, deliberately focusing on the damage while giving the other man a too-toothy grin. " _I_ still think you're a golden poster-boy, as pretty as you were the first day we met."

Despite the sneering tone it was delivered in, it was a compliment, if a backhanded one. Jack's brow furrowed; he certainly _had_ been a bit vain, when they were younger, but he had rarely thought about his looks other than 'do I need to shower' in _years._ "Pretty sure I didn't have all these wrinkles or weird lips before, Gabe."

Gabriel hadn't done this before when he wasn't in a fight-- wrapped himself around him like a thick fog. He could barely feel it through his armor; there was no temperature, only a strange brushing feeling against his calves. He didn't remove his gaze from Gabriel's face, despite the warping it was doing, and the mess of long, sharp teeth. Jack had gotten something of a picture of it, while they'd kissed-- it would have been impossible not to notice when that tongue was down your throat. The unbreakable stare had bothered Gabriel since they'd met again, as if he _wanted_ him to be put off by his appearance.

"Pretty sure you're still handsome enough that it pisses me off, _Jackie_ ," they were back to affectionate nicknames already, apparently; Gabriel leaned in closer with every word, his facial features flickering between no eyes and _many_ eyes, too many, though his monstrous mouth stayed consistently the same. "At least your mouth's still _mostly_ normal." A scar or two and a spot of exposed tooth and gums seemed like nothing compared to _this_ , this ear-to-ear maw of fangs unlike any animal's either man had ever seen before, coupled with a tongue so long that Gabriel _still_ wasn't entirely certain how far it could go.

Not like he experimented with the limits of his body outside of combat techniques, after all. _Wanna see how far I can stick it up your ass, old man_? "I mean, _shit_ , Morrison. At least you've still got functioning  _genitals_."

The corner of his mouth twitched involuntarily at the nickname, but he didn't move away or recoil in the face of six blinking eyes or none, just a mouth. Maybe Jack had seen too much weird shit in his life; maybe he was too desensitized to respond negatively; maybe it was because this fanged void of a creature was, at its heart, a man he had known and loved for decades, despite _the incident_ neither of them would speak of. Because it was _Gabriel,_ and the idea of being disturbed by or frightened by _Gabriel's_ appearancewas so foreign to Jack that it was almost laughable.

"Dunno," Jack rasped; Gabriel's mouth was almost close enough to kiss. "You're still a good fuck. Or am _I_ not satisfying you any more?"

At the unexpected come-on, Gabriel actually _laughed_ , trying desperately to cover up the fact that Jack somehow still managed to so easily get under his skin, even after all these years; even though he didn't technically _have_ skin to get under anymore, most of the time. "Oh, _my_. Are you _flirting_ with me, Strike-Commander?" Jack's breath was warm against his face, and Gabriel couldn't keep the amused smirk out of his voice as he caught the very tip of the other man's ear between his teeth. "Hey, I've been keeping _you_ satisfied, though. I at least know that much."

Whenever Jack offered to bring Gabriel to orgasm, Gabriel had resisted, recoiled-- Gabriel hadn't ever anticipated coming up with excuses to get _out_ of sex, and especially not with the guy who'd been lighting proverbial fires under his ass for as long as he could remember. But--  _could_ he orgasm, if he tried? Was there even enough _human_ left in him for such a thing to be possible?

_Fuck it. Whatever. Fucking him stupid's still great, even if I don't get a happy ending._ The tendrils coiled around Jack's boots began to creep higher, provocatively sliding up and around to the front of his thighs while Gabriel dragged his unusual tongue along the length of Jack's neck.

The bits of black winding their way between his legs felt certainly more solid than before, less like smoke and more like fingers, or snakes, or _rope._ Jack really hated it whenever Gabriel would brush him off, kept him at arms length as if to prevent him from touching-- and _this_ was why, this roiling, half-formed body that Gabriel didn't seem to know what to do with. Jack shivered at the sudden wet drag up the side of his neck, the leather of his uniform creaking as he shifted, hand still against the quasi-solid surface of Gabriel's face. The tendrils wound around his thighs and hips almost lazily; a few of them slid up the curve of his spine and tugged at his visor.

"Cheater," he murmured. "I _can't_ look at you if you take that off."

Clawed hands casually slid their way up Jack's chest, a single fingernail hooking into the zipper of the man's jacket and pulling it down without a hint or promise of foreplay ahead. Not that they didn't _do_ foreplay, of course-- they did everything together, but never, ever with the intention to tease. Foreplay itself, however, for better or worse, was _all_ that they'd done since getting back together, with Gabriel's tongue down his lover's throat, hands splayed between his thighs; Gabriel simply wanted it noted that he wasn't intending to tease, not with that borderline-hungry husk and too-familiar growl in Jack's voice.

"C'mon, what's wrong with a little sensory deprivation play between old friends?" Gabriel tugged Jack's jacket open, pushing it off his shoulders and tugging it down his arms with undeniable aggression. "I'm probably a lot nicer to feel than to actually _see_ these days, anyway."

His visor was tossed carelessly aside; Jack's eyes _were_ still blue _,_ but while in his younger years they had been heart-stopping in their intensity, now they were paled and milky, squinting stubbornly as if to see as much of Gabriel as he could without the visor's assistance. The tight blue leather of his jacket trapped his elbows at his sides, the plain white tank top under it clinging to his chest as Gabriel's hands-- and _not_ hands-- hungrily roamed over his torso. Sensory deprivation his _ass;_ seeing was nigh-impossible without his 'glasses', and Gabriel's half-incorporeal form became shifting blur of black and skin-brown and occasional flash of white.

"I can like both." Jack Morrison was notoriously stubborn, and if he said he wanted to look at his 'monster' of a lover, well-- he was _not_ gonna let it go. Cornflower blue eyes narrowed but didn't shut as Gabriel's tongue laved over his throat.

Objectively, Gabriel supposed that he _could_ \-- Jack could like whatever the hell Jack wanted, Gabriel's own feelings on his current form and appearance be damned. "I thought crotchety old couples like us were supposed to fuck exclusively in the dark, anyway," Gabriel mouthed at the underside of Jack's sharp jawline, grazing uncomfortably long teeth along the other man's stubbly skin. "Or, y'know, just not fuck at all. Too bad we're both still so hot for each other."

Because no matter how he might want to think otherwise, Gabriel knew that Jack was still undeniably attracted to him-- hell, he could feel Jack getting hard right _now_ , just from Gabriel's teasing ministrations alone. Whether this was some kind of weird unconditional love _thing_ that Gabriel was too stubborn in his own right to dwell on or something else entirely, maybe neither man would ever exactly know for sure; maybe Jack just had some kind of freaky monster-boy fetish that he hadn't come to terms with until discovering his boyfriend could manifest tentacles.

Who the fuck _really_ knew what went on in Jack's head at times like this, with Gabriel's oily-black tendrils sliding between his thighs, Gabriel's inhuman mouth pressing into his own in some twisted mimicry of a kiss.

Jack leaned into the kiss, stubble scraping over Gabriel's chin; he rolled his shoulders, only half-heartedly attempting to free himself from his jacket. There seemed to be... _more_ of Gabriel, than before, as if he could lean far enough to topple over but wouldn't; like there were enough billowing coils of his body to touch every part of his body and fill the whole of his vision. Jack did not want to dissect and explain why that thought made a shudder go down his spine; curls of smoke wound around his ass and hips and waist, pulling him forward like Gabriel unconsciously wanted to pull him _into_ him, semi-solid body be damned.

He _really_ didn't need to get hard that fast at his age, _Christ_ \-- it was bad for his blood pressure. Or something. _Damned SEP_. Jack huffed a groan into Gabriel's mouth, those damn tendrils winding tight around his hips and inching under his tightened belt.

"Hey, Morrison," Gabriel's husky voice seemed to come from directly _behind_ Jack's ear, despite the fact that Gabriel's tongue was somehow still teasing the very corners of the old soldier's lips. "Wanna fuck?" The very tendrils Jack was currently cursing only seemed to get more insistent in their task of driving him wild, pausing only for the brief moment that it took Gabriel's clawed fingers to undo Jack's belt and fly.

Without bothering to wait for verbalized consent, Gabriel took Jack's body language as the answer to his question, forcing both hands down the back of his lover's pants as soon as his belt had been dealt with. He reveled in the familiar sound of creaking leather, the familiar sounds of Jack's labored breaths, the sound of Jack's heart pounding behind his ribs. Gabriel wanted to hear Jack _scream_ tonight, preferably loud enough that they'd get a damn noise complaint from Jack's superintendent; Gabriel's attitude seemed to be subconsciously affecting the way his body behaved, shadows stretching out across the living room as if he intended to envelop the entire apartment in darkness.

Clawed fingers dug dangerously hard into the flesh of his ass; though Jack could feel the hard curve of Gabriel's body against his chest and hips, there was similar pressure draped over his back, as if there were two of him. Jack's head fell back, the sound that escaped his throat guttural; he couldn't tell if it was his shitty sight or the truth, but if he looked upward, all he could see was black, like Gabriel had just enveloped him completely. It should have felt oppressive, probably even distressing-- but all Jack felt was a sense of being overwhelmed.

And damn fucking  _horny_. "Yeah," he finally managed to reply, even with Gabriel's tongue attempting to fill his mouth. " _Damn_ right I do--"

How they could consistently do this to one another after all these years was _incredible_ , as if there was simply no end to the mutual lust they felt. Gabriel purred delightedly at Jack's finally-vocalized response, the sound more of a rumble in the hollow of his chest than anything cutesy; the apartment really  _was_  entirely dark now, too, Jack's poor vision aside, like Gabriel had simply opened up and allowed Jack a place inside of him.

Which, if Gabriel thought about it, was actually pretty fucking _kinky_. 

"Wanna try something _new_ , while we're at it?" They'd experimented with all manner of sex toys in the youth of their relationship, had continued on into some pretty wild bondage as they'd gotten progressively older-- why _not_ play around with this, now? "You _wanted_ to get a good look at your pet monster; just how willing are you to get _screwed_ by said monster?" Tendrils from behind Jack encircled his wrists, tugging both arms forcefully backwards until he was so wrapped up in his half-removed jacket that he was stuck. Gabriel stroked his hands across Jack's chest, tweaking the nipples he could practically see through the near-transparency of Jack's white shirt.

His shoulders ached already, but Jack barely noticed, groaning in response to the attention to his chest; he had always been overly sensitive there, something that Gabriel never failed to take advantage of, but for fuck's _sake_ , he _really_ ought to not respond to quick any more, right? His legs, though not shaking, could easily have given way and he wouldn't have fallen, supported by the almost-smoke.

Jack stared at Gabriel with his eyes heavy, breathing deeply through his nose; there was a coil stroking at his cheek and the corner of his scarred mouth. His response to the question was to snake his tongue out and experimentally stroke back at it, watching Gabriel's rapidly warping face all the while.

At that, Gabriel literally _shuddered_ , a visible chill running through his shifting form at Jack's unexpected response. "Fuck you, Jack," Gabriel muttered, obviously shaken, his voice now barely more than a pained whisper. "You don't need to go and be such a _slut_ about it."

If he hadn't already been incredibly turned-on, Gabriel certainly was _now_ , palms flattened against Jack's chest while shapeless shadows slipped into the waistband of the blond's pants. The tendril that Jack had decided to lick--  _shit_ , Gabriel still couldn't believe he'd _done_ that, freaky-ass country boy-- encircled his mouth a second time, teasingly avoiding further contact with Jack's tongue. "Y'know, I swear I _felt_ when you did that," to emphasize his point, Gabriel squeezed Jack's nipples tightly between his fingers, pinching to the point of numbness before pressing his palms atop them once again, rubbing in torturous, slow circles.

His thighs were forced further apart, the sound of leather creaking drowned out by the sharp, deep sounds escaping from between Jack's teeth. "Good," he rasped back-- he _was_ glad he could still get under his skin so easily, "what fun would it be if you couldn't?" The shadow-fingers had gotten entirely into his pants, now, squeezing bare thighs and his cock through his underwear; that stupid coil by his mouth wouldn't let him keep teasing Gabriel the way he wanted, though. He rolled his hips forward as much as he could with Gabriel holding him from every ankle, chest heaving under his hands. "... You don't _want_ me to?"

" _You_ want to?" Gabriel couldn't fathom the idea that Jack wanted to actually, _really_ put one of Gabriel's tendrils in his mouth; Gabriel couldn't fathom the idea that Jack still _wanted_ to fuck him, at all, let alone fuck him while Gabriel was playing up the monster-boyfriend angle. "Christ, Jackie. Never would have guessed that a wholesome guy like you was into _tentacles_."

Before Jack had a chance to spit a retort at his teasing, Gabriel forced his way into Jack's mouth, practically choking Jack on the shadowy coil he'd been so desperate to put his tongue on just moments before. Other shadows-- some snakelike, some of them would-be hands-- continued to pull Jack's clothing off, while Gabriel himself finally abandoned his lover's overworked chest, dropping to his knees and burying his face in the familiar warmth of Jack's groin.

The sudden fullness in his mouth made Jack gag briefly; there was no _taste,_ which was almost as weird as the temperature being... as lukewarm as it was, or the lack of texture. Gabriel's hands might have moved downward, toward his thighs and knees instead, but that didn't mean his chest was free by any means-- fingers of a different sort twisted and pulled and stroked instead. Gabriel's unnaturally long tongue laved at his cock, dampening the cloth of his underwear, and he shuddered as hard as the other man had just a moment ago, hips twitching in response. He couldn't _speak_ now, though-- _cheater_ \-- moaning shakily around the tendril in his mouth.

With his teeth now as sharp as they were, it wasn't exactly safe to put Jack's cock in his mouth. Instead, as soon as Jack's underwear had been discarded, Gabriel coiled his tongue _around_ Jack's erection, outside of his mouth-- something that wouldn't be possible for anyone without a foot-long, prehensile tongue. Gabriel let out a rumbling chuckle, mouth hanging open as he experimentally squeezed the very tip of Jack's cock with his tongue, hands nestled comfortably between the blond's thighs, thumbs against his balls.

The tendril in Jack's mouth swelled, becoming thicker, more difficult to swallow around-- then, it was gone, sliding out with an obscenely wet _pop_ before dragging itself teasingly across Jack's jaw.

The lack of heat from Gabriel's wet tongue was disconcerting, but not off-putting enough that it made him any less _fucking hard,_ hips stuttering forward; Jack's moan was hoarse, mouth sorely stretched from the might-as-well-be-a-cock that had unfortunately abandoned fucking said mouth. The arch of his back had become far enough that he was _definitely_ not supporting himself fully, any more, and it felt like his feet were close to leaving the ground, tendrils wrapped round his ankles and calves as much as his thighs and chest.

" _Fuck_ , Gabriel," his voice was cracked and just as hoarse as the groan had been; Gabriel's abnormally long tongue squeezed him in response, the tip of it sliding over the slit of his cock. Jack groaned again, higher pitched, cheek turned toward the one smoke coil rubbing along his jaw.

If he'd been in the mood for it, Gabriel knew he could've finished Jack off, nice and quick, just like this-- Strike-Commander Morrison had _always_ been weak for a good blowjob, and Gabriel hadn't ever been too falsely macho to have any issue with getting on his knees to suck his lover dry. But, as luck would have it, Gabriel was currently  _not_ in the mood for a five-minute quickie on the living room floor, not with Jack's insistence on 'exploring the monstrosity that was his boyfriend'; right now, Gabriel wanted to push Jack to his limits, to hear him beg, watch him writhe in pleasure and pain both, and to discover just how far his willingness to accept Gabriel's new form as _fuckable_ could go. _Would_ go.

"That's what I'm working to accomplish here, Jackie-boy," Gabriel's voice was in Jack's ear even while he took more of the blond's cock into his mouth, tongue greedily lapping at the very head of Jack's erection like he'd never tasted anything more delicious. "You want it down your throat again, though, huh?" The tendril slithered back in front of Jack's open mouth, while another-- identical in both shape, and size-- snaked its way behind the man's balls, pushing against the tight ring of Jack's opening with determination. "What about _here_ , too...?"

Jack _did_ lose his footing then, supported suddenly by only Gabriel's smoke field. He whined low in his throat, vibrating the tendril as it teased the back of his mouth; the leather of his pants creaked as they were shoved further down his thighs, the surprisingly wet tendril sliding up and down over his hole before pushing in. The coils around his wrists tightened as he groaned, head falling back further, the tendril pushing further down his throat. Gabriel seemed to laugh all around him but especially around his dick-- Jack felt the cautious scrape of teeth over the flushed skin. The tendril spread him open, pressing inside far enough to bump against his prostate, making him shudder, and then further, deeper, _fuller;_ he couldn't even keep track of all the guttural muffled noises coming from his own mouth.

Gabriel wondered if, _when_ Jack was going to balk, to recoil, to ask him to stop-- if anything, the harder Gabriel pushed, the more turned-on Jack seemed to get, as if this was exactly what he'd been waiting for since rekindling their relationship.

Shit, if he wasn't a _kinky_ old fuck.

Ropes of shadow encircled Jack's legs, hoisting him fully off of the floor; now, suspended and spread as he was, Gabriel could finally  _see_ the black shape pressing deeper and deeper inside of his lover. "Fuck, _papi_ ," Gabriel purred, the age-old pet name rolling off of his tongue as easily as someone else might have felt calling their spouse ' _honey_ '. "You look _good_. I don't think I've ever seen you take something so big so damn quick." Clawed fingers traced circles around Jack's entrance, palm against the blond's balls, toying with the tendril as it slid in and out of him-- pumping it as if it really _were_ a cock. "This _is_ what you want, huh? You wanna take as much of me as you can?"

The ludicrous thought that this was like having a fucking threesome with _just_ Gabriel came through his mind; Jack would have laughed if there hadn't been a fucking smoke-tentacle down his throat.

Yeah, this _was_ what he wanted, wasn't it? Not just the sexual aspect of it, being surrounded and full of the man he _lo_ \-- of Gabriel; but he also wanted Gabriel to be _pleased_ with this, to have a reason to _enjoy_ this form of his.

_And_ he wanted to be fucked senseless, of course.

Jack nodded as much as he could, restrained as he was; there was no hesitation to it. So what if he was probably going to get teased about this until they both turned a hundred, it felt fucking _good,_ and his emphatic nod was punctuated by a breathless, muffled groan as the Gabriel squeezed his balls, the tendril pounding into him with a steady, merciless rhythm. Well of course _Gabriel_ wasn't going to _tire--_

It wasn't as if Gabriel could actually _feel_ what Jack was doing to those bits of him, neither the tendril down his throat nor the one shoved up his ass. The smoky blackness was a part of him, yes, in a way, but it wasn't as if the snaking shadows had their own set of nerves linked directly back to Gabriel's body. Most of the time, Gabriel simply felt numb, like his senses had been thoroughly dulled by whatever horrific Frankenstein-science Angela had performed on him in her misguided attempt to save his life, bless the girl's heart.

That didn't do a damned thing to change how _hot_ he currently felt, watching as Jack was spit-roasted on two too-thick black shapes, wishing desperately to both take their places _and_ join them in undoing the gorgeous soldier falling to pieces right before his eyes. "I can't remember the last time I saw you look so _pleased_ , baby," Gabriel nuzzled his monstrous face against the side of Jack's cock before settling back on his heels, allowing his tongue to loll out of his mouth and teasingly delving it into the blond's urethra.

Jack's eyes flew open in surprise, choking on the not-cock in his mouth for the first time since they started; Gabriel had always had a penchant for the extremely kinky, but Jack had balked at some suggestions... like, for example, sounding. They _had_ done it once, after a _lot_ of alcohol on his part, and he remembered the extremely intense experience very clearly-- but this, this was _not_ the same, considering it was Gabriel's pliable, long  _tongue_ laving and poking at his cockhead. A low, garbled, strangled noise vibrated the tendril in his throat; he could feel his nails digging into his palms even through the leather of his gloves.

In comparison to the sounding rod he'd used on Jack all those years ago, Gabriel's tongue was frustratingly soft, not nearly stiff enough to delve any deeper than a centimeter or two before meeting with considerable resistance. Still, Gabriel pushed further, clearly determined, curling his claws around the base of Jack's cock while making certain that his hips stayed still throughout the torturous process. It probably would have been simpler to pull back and use another _tendril_ to do this, instead of trying to quite literally lick Jack's cock from the inside out, but-- Gabriel _wanted_ this, wanted to hear Jack make that delectable choked sound again, while he fucked him in every single hole.

A second tentacle-like shadow prodded greedily at Jack's already-stuffed asshole, seemingly desperate to join its twin; an entirely new tendril looped its way around Jack's throat, tip nestled against the rough stubble just beneath the old soldier's chin.

By now, Jack was _sobbing--_ not at all the cry of a man upset, however, much to Gabriel's delight-- body arched like a bowstring wanting to snap, a hard shudder rolling his whole frame. The tendril trying to force its way in beside the one currently pounding his hole was stretching him in a way he hadn't felt in-- shit, maybe not _ever_ quite like this, not this _much._ The jerking motion of his head from the force of the sound pressed the thin coil around his throat against his Adam's apple, choking him lightly, then harder when his head bobbed of its own accord as Gabriel tongue-fucked his cock. His whole body was shaking slightly, toes curling in his boots as his hips screamed to move, thrust against Gabriel's mouth, only his lover wouldn't _let_ him move, at all, more than the little squirms and shivers he was already managing.

Just how full could he make Jack before those delectable sobs of pleasure warped into something more akin to fear, to pain? He didn't honestly _want_ to hurt Jack, not anymore; the years where inflicting injury might have seemed more appealing to him than sex had long since passed, but that didn't mean Gabriel wasn't willing to do everything in his power to make Jack _wail_. 

With agonizing slowness, Gabriel withdrew his tongue, his own hips practically throbbing in desire at the sight of Jack's slightly loosened urethra. "Would you look at that," Gabriel purred, his voice finally coming from between Jack's thighs instead of a disembodied-elsewhere. "You're _leaking_ , Jackie-boy." Gabriel rubbed his thumb along the slit of his lover's cock, smearing cum and saliva across the swollen head as he did so. 

Jack sobbed _again_ , shoulders aching from how hard he was twisting his arms against Gabriel's makeshift restraints; one, two, three strokes of Gabriel's fingers around his cock, which _hurt_ from how hard it was, and he finally snapped. Despite how noisy he had just been, his orgasm knocked the wind out of him enough that he didn't make a sound, just twisted his back and _shook_ as he peaked.

He realized, dimly, a few moments later, that he had briefly blacked out, completely disoriented, still trembling as Gabriel's tendrils stroked over his body.

Something _else_ Jack had been too orgasm-dumb to notice was that the shadow-tentacle that had kept him gagged had delved deeper still, permission to proceed be damned, using the overwhelming pleasure as a distraction while Gabriel slipped the appendage well beyond his lover's already-hard-to-reach gag reflex-- and then some.

Jack was just so _warm_ inside; Gabriel found himself trembling at the new sensation of being _this_ deep inside of Jack, two writhing tendrils buried worryingly deep in Jack's hole-- deep enough that Gabriel could _see_ them, distending the man's abdomen _just_ so-- while he'd slipped the third slippery tendril all the way down Jack's throat, oozing blackness that simply _was_ Gabriel into Jack's stomach.

Absently, Gabriel wondered how difficult it would be to make all three tendrils meet, somewhere in the middle. ( _Jack's_ middle--)

Maybe, once the old soldier had gotten more accustomed to this sort of treatment, he'd even find out.

"Still with me, _papi_?" Gabriel asked, his voice little more than a silky-smooth, self-satisfied purr as he milked the last drops of cum from Jack's overworked, over _stuffed_ body. "I'll, uh, understand if it's too much effort for you to _speak_ , as it is; just a little nod'll ease my worries, if you can manage."

Jack's unfocused eyes squinted, the exhausted gears of his brain turning slowly as Jack tried to process the sensation. He could still _breathe_ , somehow, albeit with difficulty, jaw working uncomfortably around the smooth, solid mass in his mouth.

Every time Gabriel moved the slick tendrils, Jack shook harder, whimpering as much as was possible around the one in his throat. Gabriel was _too_ deep inside him, now, steadily pushing, twisting his way up and down through his overstimulated body. He couldn't _see_ the distension of his abdomen-- thank _fuck_ , nor could he see the black liquid beginning to creep from his nose as Gabriel decided to lovingly suffocate him, too.

But, oh, he could _feel_ it. His high-pitched whine was muffled, head lolling back limply, held up by more of the blackness that just _was_ Gabriel.

"You're incredible, Jack," Gabriel whispered, his voice borderline-reverent, slowly getting to his feet as he trailed hands-- too damn many hands, Jack wasn't yet too far gone to notice-- along his lover's suspended body. "Just _look_ at you, baby; who the fuck _else_ could handle this kind of treatment without proper prep?"

With as much caution as he could muster under these rather _extreme_ circumstances, Gabriel retracted the tendril he'd stuffed down Jack's throat, the sensation of slick between his thighs growing increasingly difficult to ignore thanks to the delectable gagging noises Jack made with each inch Gabriel removed.

He had to be even _more_ careful with the tendrils in Jack's ass, decreasing their size and pulling them out one at a time, making sure he didn't dislodge anything... _important_ in the painstakingly slow process of exiting Jack's body from both ends.

As soon as Jack's mouth and throat were empty-- and with a distressing amount of drool escaping his lips-- Jack coughed, chest heaving from the effort of regaining his breath. He was gently lowered back into what he could only assume were Gabriel's _actual_ arms, and simply not the extra appendages, dimly aware of just how _empty_ he now felt, after all was said and done.

An attempt to coo his lover's name came out as little more than a rough, wet, garbled slurring sound, and Jack was sure he felt Gabriel let out a self-satisfied laugh just before he slipped into exhausted sleep.

He'd get Gabriel off, of course, as soon as he could manage to rouse himself out of unconsciousness; Jack had no intention of leaving the other man hanging, no matter how he suspected Gabriel might initially balk at the idea of reciprocation.

First, though, he needed a minute to recuperate.

Just... he just needed a minute-- or _two_ , maybe, at most. That was all.

... Or, okay, _fine_ , maybe a little more than that.

He _was_ getting kinda old for this shit, after all.

[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> this is another piece of adapted rp between my spouse and i, so pardon any oddness. we actually wrote this bad boy _before_ we'd bought overwatch, so, i hope you enjoyed a trip down memory lane with us and this lil vintage monster porn r76!!
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
